Destined Lovers
by TyokoMew
Summary: It's a normal, every day life for Dante Sparda when a girl comes along that not only reveals memories but gains his affection. She appears to be his exact double, could Dante have finally found a true love in life?


Sente is a feminine version of Dante. She has two guns, Sorrow and Misery, with a sword known as Lust.

Dante: -Kicking open the door of his bathroom, he stepped out of the restroom, ruffling his hair trying to dry it with his hands. Turning as he was only a few steps away from the bathroom, his desk was there as the phone was ringing, kicking up a fallen chair to it's leg, he sat down swing his feet onto the desk as one of his feet kicked down onto the desk, the phone flying from its corded base,catching the phone, he answered.- "..Sorry not open for busines yet.." -Hanging it up after that, he chuckled.- " I haven't even named the place and I'm already getting calls.." -Picking up a piece of pizza off his desk, taking a bite as he closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair, he was shirtless at all most, but his coat hung up beside him along with his guns and sword.-

Sente: -Sitting in a bar at the bad end of town. She sat at the bar counter with a vodka bottle infront of her and a shot glass in hand.- Just another night in town.. -Drinks a shot.- I'd like to see something interesting happen instead of the usual.. -She laughed with a slightly drunk expression.- Something besides buisness would be new.. -She laughed with a sigh.- Wouldn't you agree? -She said staring vaguely at the bar tendor.-

Dante: -Standing up, he yawned as he stretched some , grabbing his coat, heading out the door.- Time to go to the bar, I just hope those boy crazy girls aren't after me again... -As soon as he opened the door a demon jumped at him, but was turned to sand as Dante punched it lightly, holstering his guns onto his waist, his coat hanging over his shoulder as he arrived at the bar, sitting at the bar top as usual.-

Sente: -Drinking another shot, glances over to the bar top for a second then looks back to the bar tendor.- Look what the demon dragged in by the tail.. -She laughed drunkly- One of the usuals, no?

Dante: -Raises a brow at the woman that was wearing an outfit like his, not questioning it at all, he shrugged.- .Old man, the usual..-The bar tender then slid Dante a glass bottle of Tomato juice, as he sipped half of it down immediately.-

Sente: -Glances over at the clock.- Well.. what do ya know.. I've been here nearly all night.. -She set down a 50 bill on the bar counter and got up.- See ya tonight.. I got work.. -Gives a slight wave and walks out the door.-

Dante: -Finishing his juice, he smashed the glass in his hand like nothing, looking up to the bartender.- Who was she..? -The bartender just shrugged minding his own business as he usually did.- Well damn.. She's hot and she has my sense of fashion.. -Smirks lightly as he stands up, putting down a dollar for the juice.- I'm off to get to know this new girl.. Hell she may be the one for me.. -Slipping on his coat, he headed out looking for the woman.-

Sente: -Walking down the street and making a turn down a alley.- This'll be a nice shortcut.. -Stands at the other end of the alley and glances down both ways of the street.- This job better be worth it.. I stayed up all night to time this damnit.. -She fumed silently.-

Dante: -His back was to her back as he smirked silently.- Soo, new here or just another beautiful face thats been hiding..? -Looking down, he chuckled some as he looked down his side of the street.- Funny thing is, we have the same looking toys too.. -Chuckles some as he crosses his arms to his chest.- Oh and the whole shirtless thing too, A lot in common already,eh..?

Sente: -Closes her eyes with a grin.- Yes.. appearance-wise we are very similiar.. -Puts her right hand on her hip.- But I assure you my "toys" are very different.. -Her face slightly blushed still from drinking all night.- I'm no where near new around here either.. -Watching down the street.- I'm just found everywhere.. in this large city..

Dante: -Turning toward her, he moved closer, his head tilting over her shoulder.- You should stick around here more often.. -He whispered into her ear as he stood there against her back almost.- ..The two of us would probably make a good team.. -He then walked up infront of her, tilting his head with a smirk.- Whataya say.. You can help me start my business as well..

Sente: -Staring over at him and spoke in a low voice.- You have quite the reputation around here.. The son of Sparda.. dressed in red... with Ebony and Ivory at ur sides.. and Rebellion at ur disposal.. -Grins.- No one mentions a name for you.. But on a personal note.. you go to the bar alot... -She laughed-

Dante: -Chuckles at her comment.- Hell, can't lie about that one.. By the looks of it.. -Thinks for a moment.- You have the brothers of Ebony & Ivory.. And the sister of Rebellion.. Hm.. So Dad's friend had a kid after all.. -Chuckles some.- Personally I don't give my name out much, but fo you since your the only girl I've found attracted to, my name's Dante.. -Smirks some.- -Tilts his head some, still smirking.- Soo.. Can I have your name or are you too drunk to remember it..? -Chuckles once more.-

Sente: -Laughing- I don't get that drunk.. -Leaning towards Dante.- The name is Sente.. most call me the Dark Aura.. -Smirks.- Considering i'm a woman.. I hold out pretty well when it comes to drinking.. As for knowing my weapons.. very good.. -Clapping her hands.- I'm impressed..

Dante: -Crosses his arms again.- Hell you don't see twin weapons these days, so I just went for it.. -Smirks.- I think I'll stick with calling you Sente, the whole nickname thing, not really cool. -Laughs slightly.- -Leaning against a wall, he stares toward her.- On a job or something..? Killing any demons or such..?

Sente: Yeah I'm on a job.. and your first guess be right.. -She grinned.- My job is a demon slayer.. As for my name.. -She laughed.- It means exactly what my nickname is.. -Yawns from a sleepless night.- My job is common now days.. but still very nice money out of it.. Twins weapons is a rarity in this city.. I've been places where all weapons had twins.. -She laughed.- This city is my home.. but I can't say I've never left city for a job.. -She smirked.-

Dante: Common, eh..? Last I've heard we're the last two devil hunters left.. Others were weak humans who couldn't take on swarms.. -Unholsters ebony & Ivory, spinning them around on his fingers some as he aim'd into the darkness, firing as a groan of a demon was heard.- That's one, another three hundred to go..-Winks at her,smirking.- This'll be one hell of a first date.. -Fires a few more times as the demons begin to jump out of the darkness.- It's show time!..

Sente: -Unsheaths Lust.- A first date?.. -Sends a shockwave off Lust killing 10 demons instantly- -Laughs while slicing at demons with Lust coming down the street.- Date with someone you meet only 5 minutes ago? -Raising a brow laughing.- Trying to make your moves fast huh? -Sheaths Lust and unholstered her Sorrow and Misery.- Russian Roulette anyone? -Fires into the darkness with accurate shots.-

Dante: -Trickly firing Ebony and Ivory into the darkness, countless demons getting hit, he shrugs some.- Hell, Love and romance is rare nowadays.. -Holstering his Ebony & ivory, he pulled out Rebellion, throwing down a shockwave that took out half of what demons were left.- Anyways, by the looks of it,Sente.. This is weird for me to say, but we seem to be match'd for each other.. Almost perfect.. -Laughs some.- -Suddenly he is suddenly push'd down into the ground by a stone like gorilla demon.- Must kill Son of Sparda! And Daughter of Odin!!

Sente: -Makes a shot between the demon's eyes.- Well, well.. you know my father.. -Laughing slightly at Dante.- Way to go.. I give ya a 9 on that fall.. So you think we're a perfect match eh? -She grinned.- Prove it and take him out. -Returns Misery and Sorrow to their holsters.- All yours big boy.. -She winked at Dante.-

Dante: -Smirking under the over side demon, he lifted it up like nothing, throwing it up into the air.- Whatever you want, Babe. -He then unholster'd Ivory, jumping into the air as he rapidly slash'd at the demon while firing Ivory at the same time.- -Making the final blow, he cut the demon into halves as it debursts into sand as Dante land'd infront Sente.- Good enough proof for you..? -Leans closer toward her, shealthing Rebellion and holstering Ivory.- Or do you need more proof, Babe..

Sente: -Closes her eyes grinning.- Not bad.. but not the best.. -She said winking towards him.- Either way.. Job accomplished. -She said with her left hand on her hip.- Before schedule since you came.. -Blows a kiss to Dante and starts walking back down the alley to the bar.- Time to collect the prize..

Dante: -Without asking, he follows at her back to the bar.- So, you wanna see my best ,eh.. You'll have to give me something more than a warm up.. -Actually being polite for once in his life, he opened the door for her.- Here you go,babe.. -Winks at her, letting out a small laugh.- -He tripped a few drunk men that were exiting the bar, actually throwing one by the neck to a wall for trying to touch Sente,coughing after he did this.-

Sente: -With a laugh, she slightly smiled at Dante.- Aren't we being out of the usual? -Walked over to the corner of the bar to a man in black at a table in the back reading a newspaper.- -She sat down next to him for a moment as he handed her a black pendant and a money clip.- -She tapped the table twice and got up and walked to her usual spot at the bar counter.- Job complete. -Waved to the bartender.- The usual..

Dante: -Taking a seat next to Sente, the bartender stares getting Sente's drink.-

Bartender: Siblings, I'm guessing?

Dante: -Dante laughed at the bartender's comment, shaking his head.- Far from it.. Now old man, I'l get what she's drinking.. -The bartender gave Dante what he wanted as Dante flicked a quarter to him.- Thanks, old man..-His eyes look toward the man in black.-

Sente: Interested in my "agent" huh? -She said then drank a shot of vodka.- He doesn't talk much.. but hey with what he's seen and being human.. can't really blame him.. -Her eyes closed she laughed.- He pays alot for every job.. so I ain't complaining.. -She smirked.- How about you? Got anyone that gives you jobs? Or you on your own? -Glancing at Dante sipping a shot.-

Dante: -Looks down at the bartop, sipping his vodka from the bottle.- Yeah, some fat ass that spends his money on strippers.. But hell he doesn't pay me.. He gets me clients who end up being a 6 foot possessed stuff'd rabbit demons and that kind of shit.. 4 million, not bad.. -Suddenly a drunk came up close toward Sente.-

Drunk: How about you and me go get lost in my bed, huh..

Dante: -Sighs as he turns to the drunk, flicking his finger into his forehead, sending him into a table crying like a baby.- ..Idiots.. -Goes back to sipping on his vodka as he watches Sente from the corner of his eyes.-

Sente: Awww.. I was going to hurt him.. -She laughed, drunkly.- Oh well.. As for ur fat ass agent.. I remember him.. -Still laughing.- He was one of my clients before.. I mean he'd get the jobs and would come to me even though it was his responsibility.. I might have been just a kid but I did a hell of a better and cleaner job then him.. -She grinned.- I got fed up with his "Save the humans and no slaughter" bullshit.. -She sighed.- I'm a slayer not a nanny..

Dante: -A blush began to appear on his face as he laid his head on her shoulder, finally drunk.- That's Enzo for ya.. The guy spends my money too.. -Lifting his head up, he stared at the bartop.- My father was right.. He told me we'd meet one day, I'm glad it was this soon.. -Crossing his arms onto the bartop, he laid his head on them,looking up at her.- Beautiful.. And perfect for me.. It's meant to be.. -Begins laughing drunkly at himself.- -He relaid his head on Sente's shoulder, smiling a bit.- What do you think..? ..I'm serious..

Sente: Honestly? My father never said anything about you.. -She smirked.- You have a reputation going around.. Also, I seriously do hold my own better then you.. look at you.. -She laughed.- -Leans towards Dante's face till they were nearly touching.- But very sweet.. -Leans over and gives him a kiss.- -Sitting back again she smiled, now too drunk finally.- What to do now?.. Party all night.. or go home for once.. -She laughed.-

Dante: -He puts an arm over her as he just started to laugh.- Go home, pack up, move in with me..!! -He hugged onto her,pointing and laughing at the bartender.- Or.. or.. I can move in with you.. -He nuzzled his face against her neck drunkly, slapping himself some.-Damn.. I gotta start drinking more.. -Sitting back down, shaking his head as he stared at the bartop.- Damn.. I really wish that was a real kiss, but hell it wasn't she's drunk and so am I..

Sente: -Laughing.- Nice offer.. I'll consider that but for now.. no.. -She stood up and grinned at Dante.- I'm going to do what I do every night..

Dante: -He looked up towards Sente, raising a brow some.- ..And what would that be exactly..? -Tosses a stool into a drunk that was coming too close to Sente.-

Sente: What else? Play with the band.. -She laughed and drank another shot of Vodka.-

Dante: -Crosses his arms, nodding.- ..Hmm.. Well have fun with that Sente, I think I'll head home.. I'll be there if you need me.. -He stood up, pushing the door open as he made his way out down the alley that led to his buisness.-

Sente: -Sente walked over to back stage and got out a black guitar from the far back. She got onto the stage and nodded to everyone as they all started playing "Devil's Cry".- No one said a hunter can't have two occupations.. -She shouted across the room to her agent who was shaking his head in the back of the bar.- 


End file.
